


【瞳耀】俘虏

by yaowanzi7



Category: S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: ♠ 每天脑中都有瞳耀梗♠ 两个对头首领的俘虏故事（大概上下两篇）♠ ooc or 狗血 都怪我♠ 背景来自我寄几个，奇奇怪怪的背景设定♠ 白色儿黑化！黑化！预警了！别看完了在骂人♠ 实际双向暗恋，展知道，白不清楚♠ 其实就是一篇肉，即罗里吧嗦，又奇奇怪怪，抱歉





	【瞳耀】俘虏

人类文明的进阶期，人口数量急剧下降，优胜略汰模式启动，这不过是被掩盖在文明下的丑陋厮杀场面，未公开的残忍时代，他们反对粗暴却杀人不眨眼，他们重视知识，却盲目推崇号令者。

这是一个没有血腥的屠杀场，没有硝烟的战争。

尽管没有枪炮刀剑，仍尸体成堆，甚至被歌颂为平衡，如若意念能够杀人，欲|望便是摧毁世界的源泉。

文与武成为两个体系，共同撑起这片大陆，彼此不同的生活习惯与做事风格，导致百年来一直战争不断，然而谁也无法说明白为何而战，也许是那霸道的没有丝毫人|性的法制。

不许通婚，不许私交，不许侵入对方的土地，如果发现私闯者便由对方处决，长久以来不断恶化，似乎他们之间只剩下彼此不明的仇恨，像切开的莲藕，丝连不断。

他们相互对抗，却不知敌人身在何处，被堵住双眼，扼住脖颈，成为了这场战争的奠基石。

文代像是一颗知识充沛，精明聪慧的大脑，数据化的社会体系，似乎永远高高在上。

武代像是一身肌肉结实，刀枪不入的身体，武装化的社会体系，似乎永远强壮伟岸。

凡是新生儿，都要经过文武大陆中间的主脑之地，“时代”去决定归属于文或武，二者都没有显著凸出的孩童，将会被就地消灭，即便是留下性命的孩子，随着年龄的增长，天赋的变化，依旧会有丧命的危险。

而“时代”是上世纪流传下来的高智能扫描感应器，它会根据你的天赋判定你属于文代或武代，再由“审判组”商讨结果，“大审判”宣布。

“大审判”需要的是头脑的明确，一直以来文代都是备选的宠贵级别，而最新选出的这名“审判”，早就红遍了文武大陆，甚至有人传闻，他的出生是伴着少有的七色彩云，整个天空像是鲜花盛开的后花园，纹路清晰异常灿烂。

而上一位“大审判”出生时，便显现出了漫天妖艳色彩的大丽菊。

（正文）

铁链发出刺耳的声响，伴着手腕上的痛楚，他慢慢睁开眼。

最先到感官的是嗅觉，潮气随着他的清醒钻入鼻腔中，姣好的眉形蹙在一起，黑翘的睫毛微微颤抖。

“如果我们把他杀了，审判的人会不会……”入目的恰好是对方手放在脖子上，做出灭口的动作。

他微眯着眼，好在这里没有刺眼的光，很快就适应了较暗的环境，屋子还算干净，两台桌子合并成一排，四周胡乱的摆放着几把椅子，几人距离他不远处或坐或站，样子还算轻松随意，似乎一点也没有把自己这个储备“审判”掠来而产生后怕感。

“那怕什么？老大连武……”其中一人说着说着突然住了口，转头向他看来，他连忙闭上了眼，装作还没有清醒过来，“呼，还是别乱说话的好。”

“你知道就好。”女孩子的声线像是个邻家小妹妹，调皮可爱。

随后又响起了几人欢快的笑声。

“把……把他绑来，是……是因为……为我？”年轻的嗓音，大概还未成年，这个自首的孩子，紧张的连话都无法完整的说出。

他有些想睁开眼去看看，到底哪个人才是始作俑者，将他绑在此处的原罪者。

“嘘，他还没醒，别让他看到你。”音色清晰的青年女声，大概是刻意压低了嗓音。

“是要……杀了他吗？”问的似乎有些急，男子粗喘了几下，才又道“我跟哥……说，不要杀……杀人……”

“我说小白驰啊，你不杀别人，别人就要杀你。”衣服间的摩擦声，大概是男人搂住了他的肩膀。

“这个国家该死的体系，早就该变动变动了。”不知是谁踢了一脚椅子，在地上摩擦出了声响，尤为刺耳。

天气并不算冷，但长久未动的姿势，还是让他觉得像是被冷水浇透了一般，从贴在地面上的脸颊开始，凉气一寸寸的向上蔓延，在他的脚趾处盘旋了几秒又向回倒退，似乎想在他全身都游走个遍。

被铁链拷在一起的手腕，宛若被千万个细长的针灸同起同落，不十分疼痛，却难以忍受那股酥麻痛痒不一的感受。

强忍着酥麻感慢慢侵蚀掉手臂的感触，无暇顾及其他，耳边突来强劲的风力，带着气势扑面的脚步声。

“就是他？”铁链哗啦啦的作响，他的头发被抓了起来，好不客气的力道，拉扯着他的头皮，他听到那恶劣的声线，带着调笑又充满了自负，“还装晕啊？展大审判。”

他只得睁开了双眼，撞入视线的便是一双充满了侵略|性的眸子，似乎带着划伤人的冷硬气息，伴着那戏谑的嗓音，“哦不对，是未来的审判，现在还是文代首领。”

头皮被对方拉扯的好似要分离一般的，他被迫向后仰着头，露出了曲线优美的颈子，在微暗的房间里，也白皙的过分。

“手握生死大权的感觉是不是很爽？”对方冷哼了一声，手上的劲道又加大了一些，他看着对方凑近的脸，但视线却被那双住着兽类的眸子完全吸引了，“你是不是忘了，我曾经说过的话？非要触我的逆鳞？这审判的位子就这么吸引你吗？”

“白羽瞳，你为什么总是那么冲动？你这样……唔！”愤怒的言语被对方完全堵住，唇上的温度由冷到湿热，吻的热烈，就像是两个久未相逢的恋人。

“咳……”不知是谁发出了一声轻咳，舌头猛然抽走，唇上的温度也遽然变冷，只留下一丝润湿。

“那个……哥……你……你们……”白驰依靠着桌子边，双眼瞪得很大，看了看四周每个人都神色如常，越加觉得不可思议。

白羽瞳放开展耀的头发，抬手有些粗鲁的擦掉唇边津|液，站直身体看向身后几个人“还不都出去？等着看什么？”

马韩最先反应过来，双手举起一边摆手一边笑盈盈的向后退，还不忘拉了一把离他最近的赵富，王韶一边说着哦哦对啊，我还有事，一边拽着蒋翎向外走，白驰还保持着原来的动作，走也不是，留也不是。

白驰越过白羽瞳看向依旧躺在那里的展耀，不知为何，他虽然没表露出任何表情，却让人觉得很悲伤，似乎很快就要融入到这灰色的背景中。

终于只剩下两个人，空气被静谧替代，万籁俱寂。

“你把我抓来，有什么目的呢？白羽瞳。”时间一分一秒的过着，展耀低叹了口气，用肩膀蹭着地面，慢慢地坐了起来，殷红的唇衬的整张脸越加白净。

“消灭白驰是谁的主意？”白羽瞳踱步走到他面前，居高临下的样子，展耀不自然的移开了眸子，看向一旁的椅子“以他的资历应该是文代的一份子，我从不搞什么派系，尽管白家世代都是武代首领的候选家族，可你们这帮审判，是根据了什么，要消灭白驰？还是从你这张嘴里宣布出来的？”

展耀感到对方慢慢蹲下的动作，甚至连对方一直未变的表情都一瞬不瞬的印刻在了脑子里，然后他的下颚被捏住抬起，从两指传来的力量，使他微皱起眉，对上白羽瞳那双蛰伏着危险的眸子。

他听到自己开口，语气还很平稳“消灭白驰是‘时代’做的决定，不是我一个人可以置喙……唔嗯！”

白羽瞳一把卡住了他的脖颈，将他按在墙壁上，双眼大睁，鼻尖相贴，充满了阴戾的眼神，似乎能探勘到暴风雨的降临，“展耀，当年我就该解决了你，好过现在下不去手。”

展耀听到他的话，费力的睁开双眼，窒息感侵袭着他的意识，不知为何，他还是很想再看看行凶的男人，尽管对方似乎真的想致他于死地。

喉结上下滚动着，生|理泪水淹湿了他的眼角，他张开嘴，下意识的想呼救，又被越加施压的力度憋了回去，卡在喉头，异常难过。

白羽瞳突然张开了手，看着展耀狼狈的靠着墙拼命咳嗽，他闭上眼转过头，似乎不想再看展耀如此难受的样子。

“也许，呼……当年你就不该……救我……我也就不会……”展耀突然笑了出来，声音越来越大，直到最后他的笑声只能称之为发泄。

“当年？”白羽瞳也冷笑了几声，“你知道我当年我为何要救你？”

展耀慢慢停下了笑声，看向白羽瞳，那里竟然透着畏惧。

“因为你是文代首领，因为你能被我利用，因为……”白羽瞳有些快意的看着展耀眸子里的惧意加深，甚至显现出了凄怆，“我从第一眼看到你，就想……”

他凑过去咬住了展耀的喉结，舔吻着“狠狠地操|你。”

（2）

手从衬衣下摆探入，常年练武的掌心满是薄茧，划过白皙凝脂般的肌肤，引起一阵轻颤，展耀咬着下唇仰起头，尽管不去看也能想象到勃颈上此刻，必定斑斑点点满是红痕，白羽瞳像是一只啮齿类的动物，不停的啃咬着他喉结附近，甚至有些粗鲁，唇舌吸允出的声响，十分淫靡。

“白……白羽瞳……”展耀晃动着双手，想挣脱白羽瞳这另类的折磨，铁链在二人的挣动下哗哗作响，“别……别咬了……”

口中充斥着淡淡的血腥味，他真想一口咬开对方的喉管，喝光他甜美的血液，如果能变成一只吸血鬼，那展耀定是世界上最美味的食物。

恋恋不舍的又舔了几下被他吸允的一片赤红的颈部，手覆盖住展耀的胸部，即使那里平摊的只突出了乳首，他还是用手揉着一边，看着展耀的脸由白皙渐渐变成粉红色，粗糙的薄茧带着倒刺蹭着敏感的乳首，铁链随着双手的晃动发出了一阵脆响。

白羽瞳发出了一声轻笑，凑过去舔了舔展耀染红的眼圈，手恶意的揪起乳尖，用两只捻弄，感受着它充血变硬，又用指甲挂搔着表面，展耀招架不住如此攻势，依靠着墙壁的身体向下滑，手指死死的扣着掌心，依旧无法阻挡快感从乳尖四处蔓延，甚至连另一边也渴望似的立了起来，将衬衣顶出一个雏形。

展耀此刻十分狼狈，只是被对方玩弄了一边的乳尖，便如此难耐，他无法想象假如白羽瞳真的做下去，他会变成什么样。

“白……白羽瞳，停……停下……呼……”他费力地抬起带着厚重铁链的手臂，想去勾那只燎原的手，试了几次都无法成功，“别……别弄……弄了……白……我想……想和你……谈啊啊！”

白羽瞳狠狠的捻起展耀的乳尖，拉扯着，又坏心的突然放手，展耀从不知道肉体的折磨有这样多的花样，他粗喘着气，白羽瞳的手已经退了出去，衬衣磨蹭着那边充血的乳头，分外难受。

“好，谈什么？”白羽瞳蹲在展耀面前，看着他喘了有一会才慢慢平复下来的脸孔，一点也没有演变出急躁的情绪。

“我……我回去再帮白驰重新测定一次。”展耀只觉的颈部与乳尖火辣辣的，像是被泼了一锅热烫的辣椒。

“你知道我要的不是这个答案。”白羽瞳抬手摸了摸展耀的脸，热度依旧未完全退散，薄茧擦过稚嫩的脸颊，那种让人浑身颤栗的触感，让他立刻就想到了刚刚的感受，下意识向后躲。

白羽瞳挑起一边的眉，抬起另一只手猝不及防的按向受伤的胸，激起展耀一声惊叫。

“我要你当上大审判后，改掉这个不人道的制度。”白羽瞳看着展耀疼的咬住下唇，却又无法阻挡疼痛之后冒出的快感，复杂的情绪在他的脸上表露无遗，铁链随着他的挣扎不停的响。

“你……你想与整……整个国家的制度抗争？”展耀说着说着笑了出来，甚至连眼泪都滚下了几颗，胸前起伏的乳头蹭着衬衣，又使他粗喘了几口气。

“展耀，我有的是时间和你玩。”白羽瞳松了松脖子上的领带，“还想试试别的把戏吗？”

“白羽瞳，其实你很清楚，就算折磨死我，也无法撼动制度，我不在了明天还会有别的大审判，你要把所有要当审判的人都杀光吗？”展耀抬起头看着白羽瞳，那眼神里的复杂情绪，令白羽瞳十分不痛快。

“真想挖开你的胸口，看看那颗心是不是黑色的？”白羽瞳骂了句什么脏话，展耀没听清，对方又道“有的孩子刚出生还什么都不知道，就因为鉴定不出资质，就要杀掉，展耀，当你做完这种事，晚上还能安心睡着？”

“……死亡也是无痛苦的……”展耀低垂着头，看不真切他的脸孔。

白羽瞳抓着他的头发向后扬起，“无痛苦是吗？”

展耀知道他生气了，这正是自己想要的，无辜的生灵吗？那一个个鲜活的生命，一张张笑颜如初的脸孔。噩梦吗？

白羽瞳一边解开自己的腰带，一边抓着展耀的头发，看着他被灯的强光逼迫的不得不闭上双眼。

展耀的漂亮是细腻中带着性感，不阴柔却标致的可以，完全可以用美人著称，不笑自翘的嘴角，似乎每时每刻都在吸引着谁亲吻上去，而盖在眼睑下的黑曜石，纵然没有睁开，白羽瞳也知道自己这辈子也无法忘却这双眸，这张脸。

一个热烫的硬物打在了展耀的脸颊，他微微睁开眼，强光刺的他双目发酸，抵在他唇边的那个物件，竟是白羽瞳的下体。

“你……唔！”他惊恐的睁大双眼，带着男性强烈麝香气息的硬物，插入了他的口中。

“好好舔，它射出来了，我就放过你其他的地方。”白羽瞳缓慢地抽动着腰部，在那张湿热的口腔里抽插着，“包括你后面的小洞。”

展耀被顶的十分难受，如果不是白羽瞳按着他的后颈，恐怕他早就远远的逃开。

喉结紧缩，为白羽瞳带来无尽的快感，尽管展耀没什么技巧，只是随着他的动作而前后摆动，裤子被展耀抓在手中不放，铁链声回荡在整个房间里。

生理性泪水不断下落，展耀就像是发泄一般，泪像断了线的珠子，他何尝不想更改制度，保护那些无辜的孩子，那一双双未经浊世洗礼的眸，干净的生命。

他努力了多久终于得到了这个位置，比其他人更接近权力中心，只为了摧毁无情的制度，而白羽瞳……

展耀的手又紧了几分，随着白羽瞳挺进的动作，越发烫硬的物件似乎要戳穿他的喉咙，他眯着眼，模糊的视线中，白羽瞳的样子已然不清晰了。

他不能让白羽瞳参与到这巨大的阴谋中，他还要做新国家的王，商定新的制度，带着人民教导一代又一代的孩子，看着他们长大。

展耀的泪越流越多，后来甚至挣脱开白羽瞳的桎梏，自发的裹着他的物件，任由对方在自己的口中大肆侵略，而他一而再的退让。

他始终记得那个阴雨连绵的夜，白羽瞳强健的身躯出现在无助的他面前，即便知道了他是文代的人，也没有露出丝毫恶意，在两代之间的森林里，树洞、篝火、包扎、养伤……

橘色的暖光照在白羽瞳的侧脸上，温柔刚强。

然后呢？他们谈梦想，谈未来。

而分开时，他不知自己看着他的背影，愣仲了多久。

而展耀也不知道，白羽瞳在他回头的瞬间，转头又跑了回来，只是展耀走的太仓促。

白羽瞳不记得自己是如何射出来的，他只知道，快感与展耀嘴边留下精|液的样子，让他永生难忘。

“我和你不同，我不想杀人和一个无辜的人，尽管以后你的双手上会满是鲜血。”白羽瞳系上皮带，“得不到结果我是不会让你离开这里的，好好享受你的囚禁生活，展大审判。”

白羽瞳离开的干脆，展耀抬起绑着厚重铁链的手，费力的擦了擦嘴边的白色浊液，慢速的爬到墙角，缩卷起了身子。

有些冷，在昏迷前，这是他的最后一个意识。

“老大！”

“哥……哥……快……快出来……”

白羽瞳被一阵阵的吵闹声叫醒，一脸不满的看向卧室门。

破门而入的赵富，一脸焦急，他看着白羽瞳明显不快的表情，说道“展耀不见了。”

（3）

空无一人的房间，与他离去前并无两样，只是少了展耀。

没有挣扎的痕迹，干净的像是本就该如此，白羽瞳站在房间中央搓着下颚，弧形异于常人的眸子迸射出一股野兽般的光，他狠狠的踹了一脚立在腿边的椅子，不堪暴力而击，椅子竟散了开来，一条破碎的木棍直直的飞向不远处的墙壁，发出了不小的声响。

“老大？”王韶睁圆了双眼，试探性的喊了一句。

白羽瞳挥了挥手，似乎是在踌躇定量什么，蓦地抬起头问道“蓝成林呢？”

“他……他在总部吧？应该和冯副领在一起了。”王韶看着白羽瞳的脸色越见不佳，“我给冯副领通个电话？”

“不用，我亲自去。”白羽瞳身带怒气蹭过王韶，像是一团火燎原一般的热，王韶摸了摸头，心下思躇，这跟蓝副领有什么关系？

冯杰看着白羽瞳明显带着怒火而来，甚至没有遮挡身份就这么堂而皇之地走进了武代总部大楼，他左右看了看连忙拉住白羽瞳拐进了一旁的房间里，锁上门后才平下心来，低声吼道“你疯了吗？都已经和总部闹翻撤职了，还敢这么大摇大摆的来这里？有什么事不能给我通个电话吗！你的手下都是死的吗！这点事都办不好？”

白羽瞳皱着眉看冯杰发了一通火后，也没解释什么，张口便问“蓝成林呢？”

“蓝成林？怎么想起他了？”冯杰双手环胸微撇着头看着白羽瞳，“你是来找他的？你俩可一直不怎么合得来，因为你撤职他还高兴了好一阵子，怎么？是想找他点麻烦？”

“没那鸟时间，问他点事。”白羽瞳想了想还是说了出来，“我把展耀绑了，但早晨发现他不见了。”

“展……你可真有本事！”冯杰似有种恨铁不成钢的神情表现在脸上，随后又狠推了一把白羽瞳，来回踱了几步“你的意思是蓝成林做的？”

“我那个地方十分隐蔽，文代和时代的人不可能发现，而蓝成林以前曾去过我那，所以我目前只能想到他的嫌疑最大。”白羽瞳咬着下唇似是不解的“单凭他自己很难做到，所以肯定有同谋。”

冯杰刚要张口说话，白羽瞳抬手便将他制止住，“不可能，我手下那几个都和我出生入死过，与你我并无两般。”

两人正说着，门外突然传来一阵急促的走动声，在门前戛然而止，冯杰对着白羽瞳打了个手势，让他躲一下，便听门外传来敲门声，和蓝成林有些气喘的嗓音“冯杰！刚才我手下说看见白羽瞳来了，他在哪？你要是敢把他藏起来，可是同罪！”

蓝成林抬起的手刚要拍下，白羽瞳的脸便呈现在眼前，他来不及收回去，惊讶的神情还未完全展现出来，身体随着手臂的拉扯整个人摔进了房间里，直接撞到了讲台。

“唔！白羽瞳！”蓝成林气急败坏的捂着腰，转头看着行凶者，对方一拳过来，将他的头按到墙壁上，“啊啊！”

“展耀呢？”白羽瞳本就是个脾气急躁的人，此刻更是彰显的淋漓尽致，卡着蓝成林的脖颈，论武力大概整个国家也找不出一位能与之单挑胜利的人。

“唔……我我怎么知道！”蓝成林的声线里满是慌张，他用手划拉着，四周只有墙壁，没什么好让他下手的东西，“白……白羽瞳！这是总部大楼！你还敢跑这来撒野……啊！”

白羽瞳从以前就十分厌烦蓝成林的嘴脸，从后屈膝踩住蓝成林的小腿形成一个畸形的动作，抓起他的手臂绕着他自己的脖颈向后拉，“告诉我，展耀呢？蓝成林别再考验我的耐心，我不是武代的首领，杀谁都不受限制。”

蓝成林自然知道白羽瞳的手段与能力，小腿被压制成不自然的状态，颤抖着连身体都支撑不住，“在……在文代……呼呼……”

“庞煜……商洛……妈的！”手上施力，蓝成林惨叫了几声，手指被白羽瞳折断了一根，“谁让你自作主张，当初就该废了你！冯杰你看好他，我去趟文代。”

“喂喂！白羽瞳你冷静点！”冯杰一把抓住白羽瞳的手臂，“他既然回了文代你就别去了，文武历代势不两立，你现在又不是首领，去送死吗？”

“他们不会把他带入文代领地的，毕竟展耀现在还是首领，杀死首领和未来大审判这个罪名肯定要落实在武代。”白羽瞳拍了拍冯杰的肩膀，“我的能力你还不知道？没事。”

“那我和你一起去！有事好互相照应一下。”白羽瞳看着冯杰坚定如初的眼神，只得点点头，回了句好兄弟便往外跑去。

冯杰看了眼堆在墙角攥着自己手指疼的直哼哼的蓝成林，冷笑着呢喃了一句“废物。”

如果不是有人带领着很难找到这样隐蔽的地方，四周山体环绕，树木耸立，杂草丛生，冯杰一边拨开面前有一人高不知名的干草一边看着面前的白色身影想，白羽瞳是怎么知道这里的？

脚下杂石像淘气鬼似的，用自己不规则的边缘蹭着两人的鞋，有些蹦蹦跳跳的朝下滚去，坡度很大，如若不是常年锻炼的身体想必无法攀爬上来，何况是驮着一个毫无力气的人，冯杰回头看去，已经没有了繁华的城市，这里清净的像是来到了另一个世界，不时传来几声虫鸣，森林野地形容这里也不为过，似乎下一刻就会有什么猛兽从林中窜出背后突袭。

似乎走到了一处平原，野草也没那么猖狂的莫过两人的身高，微风徐徐，摇摆在两人的小腿边，显得那么悠闲懒散，“那有一栋房子！”

白羽瞳顺着冯杰的手指看去，还在那，他心下一稟，紧抿双唇脚下加快速度朝着房子走去。

木屋在外看来十分破旧，白羽瞳当时和展耀路过这里时并没有进去，转而去了不远处森林中的树洞，他脸上闪过一丝柔和，冯杰侧过头的刹那恰好看到那抹异色，他问出的话语中含着复杂的气息“你来过这里？”

“没有，没进来过这间小屋。”白羽瞳摇了摇头，这是个两层高的木屋，只有二楼装有一扇窗，四周再无其他建筑，显得如此突兀，如若大风刮过，总觉得会瞬间荡为平地。

推开门传来吱呀的响声，冯杰突然拉住白羽瞳，两人站在门口看着略暗的房间，“展耀真死在这里的话，我们只要证明是文代的人做的就好，何必再去蹚浑水？”

那是冯杰从没在白羽瞳脸上看过的表情，决绝中带着阴狠，他向后退了两步才稳住身子，白羽瞳已经朝里面走了进去。

踩在木质楼梯上的皮靴发出来的声响，让人十分担忧下一刻便会倒塌，白羽瞳提高警惕，五官敏感度放大，二楼只有一间屋子，入目便是展耀双手吊在房梁中央，低垂着头像是昏了过去，身上并无明显伤痕。

“白羽瞳？”二楼的窗前背着光站着一人，看不清他的脸，听声音确认了身份，商洛。

“庞煜呢？”白羽瞳解开上衣扣子，一副好整以暇的洒脱样，似乎只是来这串个门，聊个天那般轻松自在。

“找我？”庞煜在白羽瞳侧后方的角落里，带着眼镜手里是一把匕首，他的脸看得十分清晰，像每一个衣冠禽兽，即便是龌龊的下流的事在他们手中也能像一位绅士切开牛排那般优雅。

“果然。”白羽瞳点了点头，嘴边的笑一直未消，眼底却满是阴霾，“我来找展耀，把他给我。”

“这是我们文代首领，给你？哈哈哈哈！”庞煜走到展耀身边，用匕首一端抬起他低垂的脸，漂亮的没有声气，毫无血色的脸上连唇色都像是摸了一层霜，“你一个被撤职的武代首领？”

“庞煜你的智商撑不起你的野心。”白羽瞳依靠在一旁的墙壁上，低笑了几声“展耀要是死了，你可未必能当上文代首领，他马上就是大审判了，这位置对你来说才是名正言顺。”

庞煜一把抓起展耀的头发，迫使他抬起头，匕首在他脖颈处拍了几下，“我说他这脖子上的痕迹是怎么来的，原来是你留下的，展耀的确长得漂亮，昨晚上你是不是都享受过了？怪不得到现在还没清醒过来。”

“那你是怎么知道这里的？”白羽瞳收起了玩笑的表情，抿着唇看向匕首的走向。

“展耀真是愚蠢的可以，以为我和商洛是去救他的，就告诉我们把他带到这里来，还一脸痴情的拉着我的手臂说什么。”庞煜的声音被自己刻意放小，似乎是在模仿展耀当时的语气“别带我去文代总部，别让任何人知道我受伤了，别告诉别人我被谁绑走了。”

“怎么？他是不是被你操服了？”庞煜推了推眼镜，嘴边突然显现出一抹毒蛇般的笑容，甚至吐着信子，“白羽瞳你可真有本事，这么冰冷的美人都被你制服了，想必胯下功夫了得。”

“你想试试？”白羽瞳皮笑肉不笑，“庞煜你和商洛加一块都对付不了我一只手，把他放了，我不动你们。”

“谁说我们是两个人？”商洛突然站了起来，朝着白羽瞳身后望去，与此同时一个硬物抵上了他的后心。

“冯杰！”他没有回头，双眼中的伤仿佛能灼伤人心，低吼着，像只落败的雄狮。

“对不起羽瞳，我必须杀了展耀。”冯杰掏出手铐从后锁住白羽瞳的双手，并且固定在了楼梯柱上，“我以为你对展耀只是玩玩，没想到你竟然还亲自跑来救他，我已经跟他们商量过了，只要你不做什么过激的行为不会取你性命，我们只想要展耀一条命而已。”

“为什么？冯杰！告诉我为什么！”白羽瞳挣动着双手，没撼动分毫。

“为什么？这该死的制度早晚要被废除！如果不是他们这帮审判，怎么会死那么多人？我的女朋友，庞煜和方静的孩子，商洛的兄弟！哪一个不是至亲至爱？就因为审判一句死，就必须结束生命？他们是死了，活着的人呢？”

“活着的人是要报仇的。”庞煜一把撕开展耀的衬衣，白皙的胸膛上满是暗红的吻痕，两个肿立起来的乳尖向前挺着，十分色情。

“庞煜！”白羽瞳惊吼一声，他看着匕首从展耀的胸前向下滑，血痕一路蔓延到腹部，锋利的匕首上沾满了红色液体，庞煜的笑声由小变大，甚至控制不住的癫狂起来。

“展耀，你最重要的人是谁？白羽瞳吗？”展耀似乎是被疼醒了，最先发出了痛吟声，晃着身子，发出了锁链的声响，眼努力了几次才完全睁开，他听到耳边有什么人在吵闹着，与痛觉争先恐后的窜入大脑，“该让你尝尝失去所爱之人的感受。”

“白羽瞳？”展耀还是无法将双眼完全睁开，双手已经麻木，胸前的痛感随着血的流逝蒸腾出来，身体不受控制的向下坠落，他依旧控制着自己的情绪“武代的前首领吗？被撤职的废物，我会重视他？”

“展耀！”白羽瞳怫然变色，语气中满是怒气。

“哟，咳咳……白首领也在啊？”展耀慢速的抬起头，似乎是废了全部的力气，没支撑多久便又低垂了下去，气虚微弱的声线一字字的敲打在白羽瞳的耳廓“你不是号称……全国最强单打王吗？怎么如此狼狈……被锁在这。”

“打情骂俏？”商洛抓着展耀的下颚抬起，另一手解着他的皮带扣，白羽瞳目露凶光，唇甚至抖了起来，却说不出任何话语。

展耀闭上眼，从指尖向下蔓延的麻痹感，像一根根小刺陷入肌肤里，缓慢的痛楚拉长了感触的时间，裤子堆在双脚上，笔直修长甚至白皙的不似一双男人的腿，此刻正微微颤动着，商洛带着硬茧的手顺着他的大腿向上摸，滑嫩的皮肤留下一条微红的痕迹，滚圆的双丘被抓在对方的手里，恶意的揉搓令他咬住了下唇。

“我想到了一个好玩的。”商洛眯着眼，看起来像个猥琐的色情大叔，“不如用你刚研究出的那款药？”

冯杰依着墙壁微闭着双眼，双手环胸似乎并不在意四周发生了什么，听到商洛的话时也只是睁开了一只眼，慵懒的等着他们继续表演，却丝毫没有看向白羽瞳的方向。

庞煜嘴边的笑痕越发上扬，拉了一把展耀黑色的内裤边缘，听着它惯性的弹了回去，“好啊。”

白羽瞳不知道他们要对展耀做什么，双脚踩着楼梯柱试图将手铐从这看似腐朽的木板抽出，手腕被磕出了紫色淤痕，却完全没有挣开的动向。

商洛从角落柜子的抽屉里拿出一根注射器，里面只有半管液体，妖艳的艳色透着危险，像血一般绚烂斑斓，他抓起展耀的头发，露出他脆弱的血管，针头扎入的瞬间，展耀挣动了一下，红色的液体徐徐的融入血液之中，瞬间消失殆尽。

“你们给他用了什么！妈的！放开我！”白羽瞳双手间的手铐哗啦哗啦作响，银色的手铐染了些他的血，似乎没有痛觉一般，持续晃动双手企图挣脱。

“当然是让我们首领大人即敏感又想要男人的好东西。”商洛抽出针管将它扔在地上，力道十分大，管状物在坑洼的木地板上滚出去很远。

“展耀，你参与谋杀我的孩子时，可有想过今天？”庞煜凑过去看着展耀额头上已经开始浸出汗珠的脸，“方静在那之后得了抑郁症，很快便自杀了，这就是你们想看到的结局吗？哈哈哈！我要让你们全都不得好死！对了，还有赵爵！全都该死！”

“别玩得太久，主要目的是杀掉他。”冯杰站了起来，深呼了一口气，似乎对这种事并不感兴趣，路过白羽瞳身边时，接收到对方暴戾的神情，抿了下唇没说什么便转身下楼了。

（4）

不行，再坚持会，白羽瞳还在……

唔……嘴唇上似乎已经没有了完好的地方，血腥味流窜在口腔里，他不停的向下吞咽混着这铁锈般恶心的液体，额头上的汗珠成颗成颗的向下滚落，漂亮的眸子此刻湿润的像只迷途的幼鹿，眼前早已模糊不清，但他就是能看到那抹白色，正在猛烈挣扎的白羽瞳。

商洛伸手从后环住展耀的腰身，带着硬茧的手掌顺着划痕向上，更多血色的液体在指尖与肌肤摩擦处扩散开来，说不清是快感还是痛觉，大脑皮层一片麻木，先前扎入的细针在身体里四处乱窜，尽管咬紧后牙也无法制止呻吟声溢出。

“首领，感觉如何？”商洛凑到他耳边，含着恶意的吹了一口气，气体化为了实物沿着耳廓直接顶入耳中，刺穿耳骨刺激着下丘脑，促使它分泌出更多的多巴胺。

一阵恍惚，双腿发软，如若不是被吊绑起来的绳子支撑着他全身的重量，只怕此刻已然瘫倒在地，圆润干净的指甲无法刺透掌心带来痛感来清醒大脑，随着商洛在乳尖上打转的指腹，一丝甜腻的呻吟飘了出来。

带着勾人的慵懒，沙哑的底蕴，绵长而色情。

“怪不得能让白首领亲自来救人。”庞煜卡住展耀的脖颈抬起他的头，“叫声就这么销魂，不知道还有没有别的惊喜，比如……”

商洛放开沾满了血色的手，和庞煜上下级的关系十分明显，他向后退了两步看着庞煜拉下展耀的内裤，滚圆的双丘曝露在空气中，精瘦的腰肢下凸起的臀瓣被唯一的窗子照射进来的光镀上了一层橙色的暖光，格外诱惑，“这里也湿了吧？”

“唔嗯……”展耀被庞煜掰着下颚无法合拢的双唇发出了羞耻的呻吟声，一根粗硬的手指顺着股缝摩擦着那难以启齿的地方，“……庞……庞煜！嗯哈……”

尽管他想表达的是愤怒，却在对方的碰触下，音调转了个圈，尾端甚至还带着粘腻湿濡感。

“这药怎么样？你可是第一个体验者。”庞煜摩擦着展耀的后穴口，濡湿渐渐缠上他的指腹，他身高不及展耀，面前挺立着充血的乳首，只要低下头便能咬住一边，实际上他也的确这么做了，听到头顶上传来的一串夹杂着颤抖的喘息声，庞煜似是不受控般的笑了出来。

“庞……呼……庞煜……你……你已经被……被第二……第二人格控制……啊啊啊！”展耀额头抵着一边的手臂内侧，汗珠挂在睫毛上，转入眸中顺着眼角流了下来，庞煜显然不喜欢听到他如此论述，牙齿用力咬住了乳尖，手指捅入了展耀的后穴。

听到展耀的叫声，白羽瞳目眦欲裂，被绑在身后的双手丝毫没有抽出的迹象，他开始后怕，心里似乎有万千只小虫来回碾压，尽管那些小东西如此渺小而可怜，却像是故意折磨他一般，粗糙的表皮划拉着他心底最稚嫩的地方，血红色的液体随着爬过的虫子流淌在胸膛，大脑嗡嗡作响，无法想象如果展耀在如此情形下被那个人渣做了什么，那个自尊心如此高傲的男人，只怕不被杀死也无法苟活。

“别想再来误导我！”庞煜双目圆睁，撤掉展耀的内裤并拉起他的一条腿，似是故意折磨他，抽出手指，试图将三根手指一起插入，“首领，我可真是怕了你这张嘴，能迷惑人心，现在呢？只怕它开口也是呻吟声了，看你如此狼狈，真是这世界上最令人爽快的事。”

展耀根本听不到他说了些什么，后穴由于药物的原因，被三根手指强行进入，痛感刺激着大脑皮层，甬道里还是分泌出了粘液，包裹着庞煜的手指，一直收缩着仿佛像是在邀请。

白皙的肌肤被情|欲所控，每一寸都染上了粉红色，热烫的温度向四周蔓延，似乎整个房间都充满了他的温度，感官与理智相互叫嚣，展耀只觉大脑里乱成了一团，多巴胺不断的分泌，甚至要伸张至整个大脑，将他被快感完全掩盖，失去自我意识，随着这欲望漂洋过海。

“首领的小穴又湿又软，真可惜我不喜欢男人。”庞煜将手指抽出，看着血丝夹杂在淫液中，顺着指尖聚集在一处，“光是手指无法满足这里吧？”

展耀只觉自己被架在了热气沸腾的水上，被蒸汽烘烤着，从内向外散发着羞耻的讯号，后穴一收一缩的好似很想被什么捅入才痛快，药水早就融入到血液深处，此刻只怕已经在体内循环了不止一圈，带着瘾子横冲直撞，逼迫着他张口说些什么。

求饶或者屈服。

“被男人捅都能硬起来。”庞煜笑的猖狂，甚至用手狠狠弹了下他的分身。

“唔啊……嗯……”分不清汗珠还是泪珠，齐齐向下滚落，不行……坚持不住了……他咳嗽了几声，求饶的声音却卡在了喉咙处，怎么都发布出来。

“展耀！”白羽瞳在耳边被小锤子敲打着，一点点的钉入，他摇了摇头，晃去了一些迷惑的快感，湿润的眼前是庞煜拿起了匕首朝着举过来，“妈的！坚持住！”

白羽瞳嘶吼的声音，从丹田一齐喷出，带着尖利的刻刀划过喉咙，带着血腥气，十分刺耳。

他恍惚间看到了很多，那是一片黄色的花丛，漫山遍野，绝不是城市。

是的了，第一次与白羽瞳相遇的地方。

还有树洞，他美好的回忆。

那年他多大？好像还没有当上文代首领？好像还没有沾染上鲜活的人命？一切都来得及，但却没有谁先迈出一步。

是爱吗？胸口砰砰跳动着，似乎要撞破胸膛的薄膜，滚到白羽瞳的脚下，告诉他，这是爱，是的，爱。

红色的药水变成了黑色，混着他鲜红的血液，仿佛要将他全部染黑，他知道一旦屈服，便再也无法抬起头，无法站在阳光下。

谁都可以辩解，那不是你的错，那是药的作用。

但，不可以。

他还有很多事要去做，还有话没讲出口。

还有个人在等他，在心里等他。

不能死，不能屈服。

泪水沾上展耀贴在下眼睑的睫毛边缘，欲落不落。

商洛一直觊觎展耀，这滴泪像是砸到了他的心尖，痛痒难忍。

他一把抓起展耀的头发，粗喘着气，庞煜不悦的看着他的举动，用眼神示意你在做什么？

“我想操他。”商洛顺着展耀的背脊向下摸，来到诱人之地，刚想探入却被庞煜拦住。

“你还没资格。”庞煜冷笑着，把玩着手里的匕首，“我要用这个插进去。”

白羽瞳勃然大怒，上挑的眸子越加突出，背对着他的两人都没有去看他此刻的表情，那是一只频临疯狂的野兽才会有的神情。

他的领地被占领，他的家人被杀害，他的挚爱面临着死亡。

匕首手柄抵在了展耀的后穴口，紧致的双丘贴在一起，并不想让那冰冷无情的家伙入侵，商洛一脸难堪甚至羼杂着羞愤，看着庞煜粗暴的推动着匕首。

“唔……嗯啊……”展耀精疲力竭的低垂着头，连咬住嘴唇的力气都是奢侈的，没有生命体的金属撑开微瑟的后穴口，繁琐的纹路凹凸不平的划过脆弱的内壁引起展耀一阵阵颤栗。

“……不……嗯……”呢喃着单节音，虚弱的声音里满是倦怠，或许还有药物冲击下的愉悦，却也充满了折磨。

“啪嗒”白羽瞳手腕上的皮肉完全陷入了手铐的金属边缘，他猛的揣着墙壁，双臂不留余力的反方向挣脱，尽管传来的钝痛钻心难忍，手铐断裂的声音还是传了出来。

“白羽瞳！”冯杰带着一身烟草味上来，恰巧看到白羽瞳挣开手铐疯了一般的朝着庞煜奔去。

“唔！！”商洛甚至都没看清眼前的人是怎么瞬间飞出去的，庞煜的痛呼声已经从他身后的墙壁边伴着撞击声一起发出。

白羽瞳一跃而起，朝着商洛的前胸接连踹了五六脚，一直将他从窗户冲撞而出，玻璃碎了一地。

“唔……”展耀被白羽瞳的动作牵动的又惊叫了一声，双手被放下来，整个人不自然的堆在了白羽瞳的身上，甚至连还穿上身上的衬衣都湿透了，侧后方一股冷风袭来。

白羽瞳护着展耀只好结结实实的接下这一脚，内脏整个一颤，他低下头看了眼陷入半昏迷状态的展耀，好在没受到牵连。

“冯杰，我一直当你是出生入死的好兄弟！”白羽瞳转过身，搂着展耀的手臂没有松懈分毫。

“白羽瞳，我的确不如你厉害，可你带着这么个累赘，必死无疑。”冯杰双眼染上了阴戾，朝着展耀的方向攻击过来，白羽瞳连回复的时间都没有，圈着展耀的身体向旁边躲避。

“放……放我……”展耀双臂无法动弹，嘴里发出微弱的呼吸声。

“展耀？”白羽瞳躲闪的十分费力，也格外费体力。

“去……去干掉……干掉他……”展耀用尽最后的力气抬起头，看向冯杰，“……我……就是……就是你的……”

白羽瞳的理智在展耀那句快点瞬间消失殆尽，展耀堆在墙角，双手抖得拿不了任何东西，连抬起都异常困难，匕首还在后|穴里插|着，他无法将他取出，只能偏着身子费力的看着白羽瞳激烈打斗的身影。

情|欲一波波的将他掩盖，翻江倒海般的在身体内部搅动着，后穴收缩的越发厉害，他呼吸加倍急促起来。

冯杰闭着一只眼，心脏似乎负荷不了他此刻如此大的剧烈打斗，汗水滑过已经肿起来的一边眼睛，眼前的白羽瞳时而模糊时而真切。

白羽瞳瞥了一眼展耀的模样，原本红润的脸此刻已经有些发白，被欲|望折磨的身体，不住的颤抖。

“冯杰，尽管时代里的审判对不起你，展耀是无辜的，你不该对他下手！”白羽瞳还带着手铐的双手已满是鲜血，他只能用腿来进攻，全国都知道，白羽瞳拳头硬，腿上功夫更了得。

重实的脚力踹在冯杰的侧胯，甚至发出了骨头碎裂的声响，冯杰矮身的瞬间，白羽瞳换另一只腿直接踢到他的头部，“如果只是背叛我，大概我也不会有杀了你的想法。”

鲜血大量从冯杰的嘴中喷出，他躺在地上看着白羽瞳走到展耀的身边蹲下，抽出了匕首，一脸狰狞的走向依然无法动弹的庞煜身边。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”惨叫声不绝于耳。

“就是这只手吧。”白羽瞳的眸子里满是暴虐气息，野兽完全觉醒般的，甚至还透着危险的红色，他将匕首钉入了庞煜的掌心。

展耀被白羽瞳打横抱了起来，手稍稍回了些力气，他抬起手摸向白羽瞳的脸还带着颤抖，轻轻把他脸上的红色擦掉，太阳似是落了山，余光从窗户照入，撒在了他们的身后，逐渐拉长身影，直到消失在拐角处。

（5）

还是那个树洞，展耀躺在白羽瞳铺好的草席上，浑身热的难受，白羽瞳的白西服都散发着镇定剂般的冷意，让他无法放手的死死抓着白羽瞳的衣角。

白羽瞳抬手摸着他的脸，汗溢满脸，混上了白羽瞳手腕处的血，展耀颤着手拉起了他的手，手铐已经嵌入了肌肤中，深可见骨。

泪珠一滴滴的向下滚落，或许因为药物的缘由，展耀脆弱的像个奶猫，哽咽声也小的可怜。

“放心，我没事。”白羽瞳露出洁白的牙齿，回握住展耀的手，“当时我的脑中只有，我还没操过你怎么能让别人占便宜？”

展耀无力地勾起了嘴角，长腿相互搓着，白羽瞳低头看去，挺立起来的下体正抵在他的腰部。

“等不及了？”白羽瞳放开展耀的手，拉开他的双腿，灼热从肌肤间传递。

后穴分红的鼓着，收缩的十分厉害，像是在说请君入瓮，白羽瞳大脑只有两个字，干|他。

身体也随即付诸行动，解开被束缚的物件，下体弹跳而出，不消说展耀的魅力，他早已迫不及待的进入这个身体，这个此刻只为他打开的身体。

进入的过程异常顺利，内壁随着他的探入一寸寸将他包裹住，吸附着嚅嗫着，十分贴合。

白羽瞳叹息一声，低下身抓着展耀的双手，十指交扣，低头看着他迷离的双眸，“我有点控制不住了，忍着点。”

展耀看着白羽瞳一张一合的嘴，耳朵嗡嗡作响，心脏怦怦直跳，只有双手和下体相结合传来的热度，让他无比安心，他敞开了双腿，将自己完全交给附在自己身上这个男人。

“唔……嗯嗯……”呻吟声随着白羽瞳猛烈的进攻不断的从展耀的嘴里传出，火热的肉|棒在他后穴里带着火种般的，进出都带着无限热度。

白羽瞳的腰力十分猛劲，嘴上时不时的说着些令人羞耻的话。

展耀的耳朵渐渐清明起来，白羽瞳那些话语便随着快感一起侵占了他的大脑，让他即羞愤又敏感。

“文代首领是不同，里面又湿又热的，要把我烫化了。”白羽瞳咬着他的耳垂，“舒服吗？”

“嗯哈……嗯……你太……恶劣……嗯……”展耀骂出来的话也带着旖旎的光圈，一波波的围在两人的四周，挡着水花。

“我觉得……你很喜欢啊。”白羽瞳调笑着将唇移到他的胸前，舔着他的乳尖，用牙齿研磨着，“这里刚才被庞煜那个人渣碰了。”

“唔……你……你也……你现在嗯啊……”展耀根本说不出一句完整的话，被白羽瞳撞击的眼花缭乱，大脑里全是多巴胺的线体，一圈圈一排排一段段，五彩的绚烂的，充满着无法平静的快感，最后气急的喊了句“混蛋……啊嗯……”

“你叫的真好听。”水渍声从两人相结合的地方不断传出，肉体撞击络绎不绝发出声响，“告诉我，爽吗？”

展耀突然睁开了星眸，里面湿润的闪烁着暖黄色星光，树洞外已经完全黑了下来，烛火将洞里照的十分亮，他启唇，轻声说着什么，白羽瞳只看到了嘴型，却没听到声音。

他突然狠狠地操了几下，展耀连连惊叫，然后听到白羽瞳说，“说出来，我没听到，不然我就这么操到天亮，让你精尽人亡。”

“你！嗯……别……慢……慢点……”展耀双手没什么力气，攀着白羽瞳的手也像是在邀请一般，后臀已经麻木的没了知觉，只有生理性的快感还不断的扩散着，循环再全身各个地方。

“说。”白羽瞳并不打算放过他，展耀只觉得从大张的腿根到脚踝，全都颤抖了起来，被戳到的腺体疯狂的分泌着肠液，毫无预兆的分身喷出了白浊的液体。

“啊啊啊……嗯……”展耀只觉大脑一片空白，快感像潮水般将他整个灭顶，身体不住的抽动了十几下才逐渐稳定下来。

粗喘着气，半眯着眼看着白羽瞳，脸红的能滴出血来，后穴持续收缩，死咬着白羽瞳的分身。

“小妖精！”白羽瞳低头狠狠吻住他的唇，下体猛地戳刺着展耀的后穴，撞击一声大过一声，伴着展耀从嘴边溢出的呻吟，整个树洞都十分淫靡色情。

“我爱你……”展耀牵动着嘴角，累得他只能依附着白羽瞳而上下摆动身体，快感一波波的将他掩盖，完全无法自拔，汗水将他整个人都洗了个遍，被翻出的红肉又被白羽瞳狠狠的操了回去，而那句微小的表白如实的传入了白羽瞳的耳中。

灼烫的液体灌溉了他的后穴，他也随着白羽瞳又抖了几下，意识逐渐远去，白羽瞳在他耳边说着“我也爱你。”

展耀嘴角上扬，疲惫的脸挂着幸福的表情。

（6）

“文代和武代暗中合并，两大首领相互勾结，神不知鬼不觉的干掉了时代。”

“不对不对！是时代被一个从天而降的神仙摧毁了！”

“你们看的都是神话故事。”

孩子们你一嘴我一言的争吵着，坐在长椅上拿着故事书的老爷爷，尽管花白的发，一脸温和的模样，还是能看出年轻时的英俊。

“你们说的都对，都对。”他笑着将书合上了，看着孩子们一共而散奔跑在绿油油的田间，阳光照在他们的脸上，笑容异常灿烂。

“盖点腿，秋天了。”毛毯放在了他的腿上，都老成爷爷了，还要穿着一身白衣耍帅，他回头看着那白衣人坐在他旁边，自然的将头放在他的肩膀。

“当初我们的做法是对的，尽管都落下了伤痛，但是废除了制度，孩子们都能活下来，没有规定，自由成长。”握着他手的温度，不消一刻便暖了他的心，他看向前方，“喂，白老头，后悔照顾我这个残废一辈子吗？”

“说什么傻话。”他将他搂入怀里，下颚放在他的头上，“你知道的，没有你我也不会独活。”

“多大岁数了，还说什么酸掉牙的情话？”他嗤笑出声。

“对着你说一辈子也不嫌多。”他伸手摸向怀里人的膝盖，微微的叹息传了出来。

“一辈子了，都习惯了，一点也不疼。”知道男人的意思，连忙说道，“至少我们还活着，这就是最好的。”

阳光依旧灿烂，孩子们疯闹的声音蔓延到了很远很远，那是纯粹的快乐的。

太阳下山了，夕阳将天空变成了橙红色画布，长椅上一蓝一白两个苍老的身影相互依偎着，花白的头发交织在一起，紧紧相贴的地方没有一点光的余地。

只要你在，哪里都陪你闯一回。

生死不过一瞬，无论人间或黄泉，终难使我们分离。

《完》


End file.
